


A Spot in Time

by pop14



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 9/11, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Girls in Love, Phone Calls & Telephones, Possible Character Death, Stage Script, This is really fucking sad everyone, like extremely, please use self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop14/pseuds/pop14
Summary: This is a short play that I wrote about two women who go through the tragedy and terrorist attack of 9/11. Please use caution when reading this. If you have painful memories around 9/11, please do not read as this play is heavily based on and takes place during 9/11 and with one of the characters stuck in the towers. Please, use self-care and do not read if this will be too much for you.





	A Spot in Time

A Spot in Time

_(The stage starts out in darkness with a loud crashing sound. Then the lights come up to a bedroom. It is a brightly colored bedroom, the walls painted a light green and covered with knickknacks, posters, and framed photos. The queen-sized bed was the centerpiece of the room with a purple comforter and black sheets. Next to the bed on each side was a nightstand each one with a lamp and an alarm clock and one had a phone sitting on it. There was a dresser downstage left that was on a diagonal with a TV set on top. In the downstage right corner, there was a full-length mirror. To the right of the bed was an average size window curtains pushed to either side as a woman stands in front of it looking out at lower Manhattan and in the distance, you can see smoke rising into the air.)_

SKYLAR

_(bracing herself on the window sill)_

Oh my god. Is that? Is that what I think it is? El. Holy fucking shit El.

_(Practically launches herself on to the bed snatching up her phone from the nightstand as she goes and hitting speed dial. She sits up against the headboard clutching a pillow to her chest as she mumbles into the phone.)_

Come on El. Answer the phone. Please. Please El. Answer the god damned phone. God damn it.

_(She brings the phone down from her ear and redials the number)_

Jesus Christ El. Come on. Please, hon. Answer the fucking phone El. No! God fucking damn it Elizabeth!

_(She brings the phone down from her ear and redials the number again. Her eyes fill up with tears a lone tear runs down her face)_

Come on honey, please… Elizabeth please just answer the phone… You can’t be gone… I still need you so much. Please, I love you… just answer the phone.

 

ELIZABETH

Hello?

 

SKYLAR

El! Oh, thank god! I love you. Thank God, you’re still here. I love you hon. Are you okay? What’s going on?

 

_ELIZABETH_

_(Coughs, voice is very gravely)_

Sky? Is that you?

 

SKYLAR

Yes, hon. It’s me. Are you okay? What’s going on?

 

 

ELIZABETH

I- I don’t know Sky. I’m not sure what’s happening. I was working at my desk on the new bulletproof vest design, and then there was a loud noise, and everything shook violently, and I was thrown out of my chair as it fell over. That’s the last thing I remember until the phone rang. Everything’s out of place, and there is dust and –

 

SKYLAR

_(Frustrated)_

Elizabeth! Are you alright? Please. Answer the question.

 

ELIZABETH

I think I’m- whoa….

 

SKYLAR

_(Worried)_

What? What is it? What happened?

 

ELIZABETH

_(out of breath. As if she just ran a marathon)_

I just… I just sat up and got a really light headed and tunnel vision. It’s fading now that I stopped moving, but still, that was crazy. Like when you stand up too fast but I barely moved. Before you ask, again I think I’m oka– Holy Shit!

 

SKYLAR

_(Worried)_

El. What is it? Are you sure your head is okay?

 

ELIZABETH

_(Freaking out)_

Sky! There’s blood. From my head. Oh my god! I’m bleeding from my head! I must have hit it when I fell out of my chair. That must be why I don’t remember hitting the floor. I must have passed out after I hit my head. That’s why my head started spinning earlier. What if I have a concussion? What if I can’t stand and leave the building? What if –

 

SKYLAR

_(Calming)_

El. I need you to breath for me. Don’t work yourself up into a panic. I’m sure you’ll be able to stand. We can get your head looked at after this is all over. Just breath with me okay. I’m going to count, and I want you to breath with my counting okay?

 

ELIZABETH

_(Still Panicked)_

Okay. 

 

SKYLAR

_(Calming)_

Breath in 1 2 3 4 and out 1 2 3 4 and in 1 2 3 4 and out 1 2 3 4 and in 1 2 3 4 and out 1 2 3 4 and in 1 2 3 4 and out 1 2 3 4. Are you feeling better? Do you need to keep breathing hon? Should I keep counting?

 

ELIZABETH

_(Significantly calmer. Still breathing deeply)_

I think I’m okay. Thank you, Sky, for talking me through that. I love you Sky, thank you for always being here for me.

 

SKYLAR

I’ll always be here for you El. I love you too. (slight pause) Can you stand? You need to leave the building. Whatever caused the building to shake that violently could have caused it to become unstable. Is there anything blocking your office door?

 

ELIZABETH

My coat hanger is fell over earlier when the building shook and is blocking the door, but I can move it. It doesn’t matter if I think I can stand or not. I have to Sky because I have to get out of this building. You’re right I don’t know what’s happening in the rest of the building or what caused it to shake like that.

 

SKYLAR

_(Pleading)_

Please be careful El. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost –

 

_(Just then there is another loud explosion from off in the distance and Elizabeth screams.)_

SKYLAR

_(Panicked)_

El! EL! Elizabeth! Can you hear me? Are you okay? What’s happened? Liz!

_(She gets up off the bed and rushes over to the window. As she looks out she can see even more smoke billowing from lower Manhattan)_

Oh my god.  ( _Breathed)_

_(She sinks down the wall till she’s sitting under the window and pulls her knees to her chest circling them with one arm while bringing the phone back to her ear)_

El? … Liz? … Elizabeth? …

_(Her eyes fill with tears as she leans her head back against the wall and when she closes her eyes a one leaks out)_

Liz … Please …. Come back … You can’t … You can’t be gone. I-I still need you. I love you so much. Hon Please!

_(Her head tips off the wall as a small sob rips its way out of her throat.)_

ELIZABETH! _(Screamed into the phone)_

_(Her head falls forward when there is no response her shoulders shaking her hand falling away from her ear and flopping on the floor limp her phone still connected in her hand. She continues to mumble as sobs rip themselves from her throat.)_

 

ELIZABETH

_(coughing voice weak and gravely)_

Sky? Sky! Skylar?! Are you there? Sky?

 

SKYLAR

_(hears the soft voice and brings the phone back to her ear)_

Liz? Is that you?

 

ELIZABETH

_(Still Coughing)_

Yes, Sky. It’s me.

 

SKYLAR

Oh, thank God El. I thought I lost you there for a second. Please, Hon, I need you. I love you, please don’t leave me.

 

ELIZABETH

_(Softly)_

I promise you Sky. I would never leave you willingly. I love you too. More than you know.

 

SKYLAR

_(Panicked)_

El! You need to leave the building! I think I might know what’s happening and it isn’t good. You have to get out of their it isn’t safe!

 

ELIZABETH

I know Sky. I’m trying to. I got the coat hanger out of the way, but the door won’t budge. I think It’s stuck or something.

_(There are banging and thumping sounds coming from the phone and then a loud snap)_

FUCK! You’ve got to be shitting me! Really?

 

SKYLAR

What? What is it? What happened? El, are you okay?

 

ELIZABETH

The god damned door handle just came off when I was trying to unstick the door! Fucking god damn it!

_(There are more banging sounds through the phone before there is just a slump)_

Sky. I can’t get out.

 

SKYLAR

No. No. El. There has to be a way. You have to get out. You can’t just stay in the building when it’s on fire, and there are explosions happening! What if it collapses and you’re still in it? Hon, I need you to keep trying. You can’t just give up! I need you to get the door open.

 

ELIZABETH

_(Frustrated)_

I can’t Sky! The door won’t open! It’s impossible! It must have been warped by the explosion, and now it's handless! I physically can’t open the door! (Slight pause and a deep breath) Sky, in case I don’t make it –

 

SKYLAR

No! El Please. Don’t say something like that. You’re going to get out. Even if you can’t open the door, the firemen will be there soon. They’ll break the door down and get you out. You’re going to make it. You don’t need to tell me anything just in case because I’m going to see you tonight and we’re going to have dinner just like we planned. You’re going to come home El. You are.

 

ELIZABETH

You don’t know that Sky. What if the firefighters can’t get here in time? What if they get here but then the building collapses while I’m still in it? You don’t know that I’ll be home tonight. And I just want you to know that I’m sorry I’ve been working so late recently and missing our dates and I’m sorry for the way I treated you last night. I love you Sky and If I die I –

 

SKYLAR

No! Liz! Don’t say that! Don’t even think it. You’re going to be okay, and you’re going to come home to me. (Slight pause) I’m sorry about last night too. I just wanted to make a special meal, and everything went wrong. But please don’t say things like that. I don’t know what I’d do if you died I don’t even want to think about it. Please El, don’t think about that, I still need you.

 

ELIZABETH

It’s all I can think of Sky! I’m stuck in a burning building that could collapse at any moment! What am I supposed to think about? But I want you to know that if I do –

 

SKYLAR

_(Softly, heartbroken)_

El, Please Don’t –

 

ELIZABETH

_(voice thick with unshed tears)_

Sky. I need to say this. Just … Just in case. Sky If I die, please don’t let it drown you. Don’t lose yourself in your grief over me. Please try to become happy again and let me go. Don’t give up on your dreams of having a family even if I’m not there to have it with you. Just please find love again and be … be happy Sky. I love you, and your happiness is all I could ever ask for.

 

SKYLAR

_(Her eyes filling with tears and her voice is thick)_

It’s okay El. Because none of that matters because you’re going to come home and we are going to raise the little baby girl we’ve always talked about raising. You’re all I need for happiness El, and I’m not going to have to find love again because you’re going to come home to me. Do you understand Hon? You’re coming home to me. I won’t … I can’t lose you. I love you, Liz. You’re coming home.

 

ELIZABETH

_(Softly)_

You don’t know that Sky. But please never forget to be happy, find love again. Don’t give up on your dream just because I’m gone. I will always –

 

_(There is a loud rumbling noise, and there is a short scream before the phone cuts out)_

 

SKYLAR

EL! LIZ! ELIZABETH! ELIZABETH!

_(She jumps up and looks out the window, but all that can be seen is dust and rubble floating around in the air blocking out almost all sunlight.)_

NO! NO! ELIZABETH! No, you can’t … You can’t … You were going to come home… You can’t

_(She runs out of the room with tears streaming down her face. And into the rest of the apartment. In the distance, you hear a door slam and then all is quiet. Lights dim and the stage goes dark.)_

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave comments or Kudos if you liked it! Thanks again!
> 
> Also, please check out some my other stories I've posted on my account. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
